The Things Love Does To You
by TheMusicalProdigy
Summary: What happens when a friend gets jealous of another friends love? They form two separate groups: those for love and those against it. When those two groups collide, a war will be sure to break loose. Fighting for love may seem stupid, but it's one of the many things love does to you. CPOV. The story is better than the summary. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ugh. It's another day of school. I can't wait 'till the school year's done, so I won't have to see that two-timing, backstabbing thing named Duncan. If he wanted to go out with Gwen so bad, he could've at least broke up with me first. Thank God Noah, Duncans best friend, told me he was cheating before anything else happened with us. Anyways, I'm walking into my 6th period class. The good news is that Noah's in this class; the bad news is that Duncan is too. I don't even know how that dimwit even got in this class because it's advanced.

"Courtney?" Duncan cautiously asks.

"What do you want. Are ya looking for your partner in crime? The two-timing glitch you backstabbing ashhole." I snapped.

"Look, I didn't cheat on you, and I don't know why Noah would tell you something like that. Gwen is like a sister to me and making out with her would feel... gross." He shuddered at the word gross; "I want you back Court." He pleaded.

"What now? Are you going to start singing Cher Lloyd? I don't believe you, so don't keep trying to tell me you didn't cheat; Gwen tried to convince me already. Unless I hear that it wasn't the truth from Noah, I'll never take you back." Is all I say with as much venom in my voice that I can muster.

Then, out of nowhere, Noah comes up and says something that surprises both me and dumbash over here. Then, to make the situation worse, Noah had an emotionless voice instead of his usual bored monotone.

"Duncan didn't cheat on you, I just said that."

"What the duck Noah!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" I ask calmly.

He raises and puts emotion in his voice a little and says "Isabelle told me to wait for her, so I did. Then, I found out she ran off with that fat ash motherducker Owen! Why couldn't she just reject me rather than having me wait like a retard?!"

He then whispers so softly that we can barely hear when he says, "She's the love of my life, and since I can't have my love, my best friend can't either."

"Noah, I'm so ducking sorry. I'm sorry you can't be with Izzy." I say softly, my voice wavering.

"Sorry won't bring her back." He coldly replies.

With tears streaming down my face, I say, "I know, but I can't help it. I'm sorry she put you through all this crap. I'm going out with Duncan though, and we're gonna stay together."

Duncan and I kiss, but as soon as the sweet, short kiss was over, Noah says one more thing that makes our blood run cold.

"Fine. Duncan, you can live with your girl while I live without mine, but just to let you know, it won't be happily. No, there is going to be a war. This isn't The End... this is The Beginning."

* * *

**AN: **Ahhhhhh snap! Somethin' is about. To go. Down! Anyways (Wow. I say that a lot. Deal with it.), this is my new story. It is purely based on a dream I had about me,my crush, and his best friend, and it was so awesome. I couldn't forget about it and had to make a story from the plot.

**-Skip this part if you want. It's only a heads up- **If you haven't read my profile, you can already see that I have a bad tendency to put in A LOT of commas and have really long sentences. I also like to detail way too much. I guess it's always better to put in too much detail than too little. Right? I just want people to use their imagination and draw the scene in their heads to make it come to life. I also talk a lot. Like, way too much. I think it's because not a lot of people really listen to me or my advice even though it can be very good. It's like no one takes me seriously. And that's about it... so far. **-Now, don't skip this next paragraph-**

Anyways (You can just tell this is one of the words I use too much when I get into a serious casual conversation), please please please read and review. Make a very young author happy. Be one of those rare people that listen to me. Please. So... Read and review, but no super harsh flames; I have a really bad temper. Be gently hard on me. Make me a better writer. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

_He then whispers so softly that we can barely hear when he says, "She's the love of my life, and since I can't have my love, my best friend can't either."_

_"Fine. Duncan, you can live with your girl while I live without mine, but just to let you know, it won't be happily. No, there is going to be a war. This isn't The End... this is The Beginning."_

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 2: Let The Combat Commence

As soon as he says those words, Cody comes exploding through the doors with scissors in both of his hands. He skims through the class, catches Duncan's eye, and starts charging to attack us. Instantly, Duncan and I knew which side Cody and Noah were on and which side we were on. NoCo on the dark side, and Duncney on the light side. We looked at each other, looked at Bridgette and Trent, nod, and take off running outside the school doors that leads to the portables. Noah and his squad are already outside, but they don't attack although Cody still is chasing us with his sharp scissors. We keep running up the stairs, turning to the right, running down the ramp, turning right again, and running down the other half of the ramp over and over again. I swear I thought I heard Duncan telling Trent "I know she's the fastest girl in school, but I'm also the fastest boy in school. I'm normally ahead of her because of that and because I'm taller than her but DANG! She is dippin!". Eventually, since it looks like we were going to be running in circles all day, I run up the stairs, open the doors, and enter the portable. The others caught on to my drift, entered, and before Cody could too, we put a thick bar of metal through the handles. We walked into the choir room that had a room full of freshies (freshmans) with no teacher. For some reason, Duncan decided to pull me into a kiss, and they all start chanting "Duncan's such a softie." Duncan broke the kiss to glare at them, but we knew most of them since we're just sophomores (our nicknames are softies. Duncan hates it.), and we've grown up with them, so they just laugh. We told them the situation, and luckily they all went on our side. Now, our only problem was getting out of the portable on the other side to get to a different part of the school. We all gather weapon-like school items like staplers, scissors (we have pretty sharp ones), pointers, rulers, etc. We figured going out there with something to fight with was better than nothing. Fortunately, I found a crowbar, and Bridgette found a hammer. After everything was situated, we exited the portables, and surprisingly Noah was waiting for us.

"We have decided to let you pick a place to settle, train, and other things while we," he gestures to his large group, "find our own place and things. We can then text each other when we're ready to battle, find a place to meet, and fight." He says before he leaves.

We walked in the school knowing that whoever stayed was on our team which was remarkably a lot. Things were kind of going good when Duncan and I were chosen to be the leaders, and things were going especially good when we took note in the fact that Geoff was also on our team. Unfortunately, Gwen was on the evil side. Everyone let me pick our temporary "home". Since we needed a place with food, something to drink, beds, snacks, pillows, blankets, clothes, electronics, soap, etc, I chose Super Target.

* * *

After The Poisonous Creatures (our gang name) moved in to Super Target, we set up groups. They were groups of 5-6, and they would be the people you hang and room with, so we tried to stick friends together. The plus side to it was that we each get 3 Queen beds per section (2 people for each unless you're in a group of 5 than one person has their own), and Duncan paired himself up with Bridge, Trent, Geoff, and I.

Everyone in our section unpacked, picked beds, and was comfortably laying down; Geoff was with Bridgette, Duncan was with me, and Trent was alone. Before we all closed our eyes to rest, Duncan whispered something. It repeated itself over and over in our minds when we were awake and when we were asleep.

"Let the combat commence..."

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's it so far. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; it's just that I left my computer at my dads, and I only see him every other weekend. However, I will try to add some more chapters later this week to make up the time I missed.

Thanks to TophxAang and whoever that Guest was for reviewing. I would also like to thank x****** (I'm keeping the person anonymous) for following this story. It really means a lot to me.

Anyways, I might not continue with the story if by the time I get to the battle, nobody even views this story, but thank you to the people that did. For the rest of you out their, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

_ "We have decided to let you pick a place to settle, train, and other things while we," he gestures to his large group, "find our own place and things. We can then text each other when we're ready to battle, find a place to meet, and fight."_

_"Let the combat commence..."_

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 3: From Wake Up Calls To Near Death Experiences

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'Dang, is it already really 5:30 a.m.?'

_Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

'My God, why can't Duncan wake his lazy ash up to turn the alarm off?! It's all the way on his side... Oooohhhhh. I got an idea.'

I turn around to face him, and start running my hands up and down his torso slowly. Around the fourth time I did that, when I got back to his chest, I pushed him off the bed. Hard.

"What the heck Courtney?!"

I try to hold my laugh in, but I can't.

"You... wouldn't... wake the duck up... to turn the alarm..., which was on your side..., off. So..., I pushed ya." Is all I can manage between laughs.

He grumbles, "It's not funny." which makes me laugh harder and say, "Well, just make it your wake up call if it's not funny."

* * *

After the whole gang was awake, Duncan and I made an announcement.

"Since we're all settled and have collected our weapons..." He starts.

"... We now have to start training from getting better at our weaknesses,..." I continue.

"... to our strengths,..."

"... and anything in between."

Everyone started to disperse and train after we dismissed them. We have weapons like knives, bats, crowbars, etc., but no guns or poisons because that's what we (Duncan, Noah, and I) agreed on. We also had every single car filled to the maximum with the weaponry.

My group has a wide range of strengths and weaknesses which is good.

My strength is anything with hand to hand combat, Duncans is anything with knives, Bridgettes is dodging and escaping, surprise attacks is Trents, and Geoff is very talented for his strength and speed. Our weaknesses (in order like our strengths) are anything with knives, surprise attacks, hand to hand combat, strength and speed, and dodging and escaping.

* * *

I was training hand to hand combat with Bridgette when suddenly, a knife comes streaking its way to her. Man, am I glad that she's talented at dodging.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She screamed. Then she moved out of the knifes path.

"What. The. Heck! Who threw that gotdanged motherducking knife?! I'm gonna hurt that glitch ash punk!" I angrily exclaim.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to turn and look at me. After a few seconds, Duncan steps up and sheepishly says, "Ummm, yeah. That was me." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

I can only look at him through the slits of my eyes that are filled with intense rage and say, "What the duck! You could've killed her! What were you thinking?!"

"Look, I'm sorry babe. I was throwing knives, and then someone accidentally pushed me as soon as the knife left my hand. I'm truly sorry. I'm sorry to you too Malibu. Good thing you're good at dodging." He says in one breath.

After I cooled down, a few seconds later I said, "Okay. I accept your apology, and I'm genuinely sorry I snapped."

Bridgette jumps in awkwardly and says, "Ummm. Duncan, I accept your apology. Come on Courtney, lets get back to training. I think I'm getting better at my weakness."

I was barely listening, so it took me awhile for me to process what she said.

"Um... Yeah... Sure. Hold on." Is all I can mutter to her before I yell, "Now who pushed Duncan, so I can fight ya!"

Trent steps up, and quietly says, "I'm sorry Court. It was me, but I swear it was on accident. I tripped over my untied shoelace."

I look at him and say, "Nevermind. Everyone back to training."

Wow. My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder. My day went from wake up calls to near death experiences.

* * *

**AN:** That's all I have so far, but I'm thinking it will take about two more chapters to finish the day. Those should be coming out tomorrow and Friday; it will most likely be two short ones but oh well. I will try my hardest to at least update once a week. I most likely won't update 4 out of the 5 weekdays again unless I'm having a really boring, crappy week. I am doing this now for missing two weeks and apologizing for them.

I give a thanks to xyx2468 and MEGA DUNCNEY FAN for reviewing. I would also like to double thank M*************** for following and favoriting this story. As Iv'e said more than once, it really means a lot. Like a whole box of honey bunches of oats (don't take this sentence seriously).

Everyone else out in the fanfiction world, please review, follow, and/or favorite this story. They make me happy, and they give me a boost of encouragement to write and update more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

_I was training hand to hand combat with Bridgette when suddenly, a knife comes streaking its way to her._

_"What the duck! You could've killed her! What were you thinking?!"_

_My day went from wake up calls to near death experiences._

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 4: The Best Food Ever and Jealous Glares

It's 5:30 p.m.. Training went well after the uhhh. You know. The "incident". Anyways, my group and I are eating sandwiches, that I made, for dinner. I should tell ya that this stuff is the bomb. Dot. Com. Can I please get an amen? Anyways, it has (in order from bottom to top): slightly toasted bread, a thin layer of mayo, a thin layer of mustard, a slice of Colby Jack cheese, some green leafy stuff (I think it's spinach), Nacho Cheese Doritos, 2 pieces of ham, turkey, and roast beef, Nacho Cheese Doritos, some more green leafy stuff, another slice of Colby Jack cheese, another thin layer of mustard, a thin layer of mayo, and, to top it off, some more slightly toasted bread. I know the spinach sounds gross, but it's actually pretty good. Bridge is eating a PB&J sandwich though because ours has "too much meat". Pshh. Yeah right. The meat is the best even if it's supposedly "too much meat for a girl". She's just envying us because she's a vegetarian, and we aren't.

I swear Trent, Duncan, Geoff, and I are moaning a lot.

"Mmmm. Court. Your. Food. Is. Delic." Geoff moans SUPER loud while he shortens the word delicious.

"Oh my God this tastes like Heaven." Trent says (or moans. You guys get what I'm saying until we're done eating.) just as loud.

And, the loudest of them all is, of course, Duncan. He practically yells, "Seriously. What the heck did you put in here?! My God it's so good."

All I can "say" is, "It's a secret but no. All of you guys are wrong. My food isn't "good" or "delic" or "Heaven". My food is flame."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a vegetarian, but I got to save all the cows, pigs, and other animals in the world." Bridgette sighs while shaking her head.

I swear people are jealous because they keep looking at their crappy food, our bomb ash sandwiches, and then giving us jealous filled glares. Mmmm. The best food ever and jealous glares.

* * *

**AN: **Yea... I know. I suck. I wanted to put this chapter in the story for some reason but had no idea what to put in it. Sadly, most of the chapter is about what's in the sandwich. I will have to admit that those sandwiches are flame, good, whatever you like to say. I love food so much; now I'm hungry, and I don't even have enough food to make half of what's on the sandwich.

Thank you to the founder of the L******************* for adding this story to their community. I really appreciate it.

The next chapter should be out tomorrow; hopefully it will be at least slightly longer than this one. Everyone please review, follow, and/or favorite. They mean a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

_"It's a secret but no. All of you guys are wrong. My food isn't "good" or "delic" or "Heaven". My food is flame."_

_Mmmm. The best food ever and jealous glares._

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 5: The Late Night Talk

Man eating all that food made us super tired. Well, everyone except Bridgette. Haha. She's mad at us, and she's yelling really loud.

"What the heck guys? You need to quit talking about how good the food is and start going to sleep, so we can train tomorrow!" She yells; her sun-kissed face is super duper red.

Duncan pauses from our conversation and replies with, "Chill Malibu. You're only excited because you'll get to be in charge of Trent and Geoff in dodging and escaping which means Geoff won't get better at his weakness, and he'll be sucking faces with you the whole time. Trent won't even have someone to help him attempt to get better."

"Hey! That's so not true dude!" Geoff exclaims.

Trent says in a know-it-all tone of voice, "Yeah, that's most likely true."

"Well, I don't blame them because hot legs over here ain't going to be learning her weakness. She'll be learning the art of making out from the master... moi." The dumb idiot I call my boyfriend, Duncan, says while pointing to himself towards the end.

"Ummm. No... I'm going to learn everything about knives, and those three are learning/teaching everything about dodging and escaping unless you guys want us all to die.

"Wow, way to keep the conversation free and happy Court." Duncan sarcastically says.

Then Geoff adds, "Yeah, way to kill the mood Mocha!"

"I'm just stating facts. If we don't train, we won't know how to fight, and we would die. Sorry, but I don't feel like dying at this young of an age. Especially because I just turned 16 a week ago." I replied to both of them.

Bridgette then exclaims, "That's exactly what I'm saying! I mean, it's the beginning of June, we're all only 16, and you just want us all to get killed! Geoffs b-day's in mid September; Trents is late October, and mine's in mid December, so I guess we've lived to be 16 long enough. But Duncan, your b-day was like almost 2 months ago in early April; Courtney pretty much turned 16 last week in late May. Do you really want to die?"

"Well, of course I don't." Duncan says, "But that sandwich was bomb as ever!"

"Heck yea it was!" Geoff shouts.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE DANG FOOD! AND GEOFF, STOP YELLING! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Ummm, you know you're yelling too right? But we can't help it, the food was the stuff." Trent points out.

"Yea! You are yelling ya know. And the sandwich was still flame!" I say.

"You know what? Whatever! You can die, and I'll live because I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Bridgette dismissively says.

"It's okay Bridge. I'll go to sleep too." Geoff said.

"I'm hitting the sack too." Trent says.

"You wanna stay up babe?" Duncan asks me.

"Ummm... I think I'll just go to sleep and be knocked the duck out the rest of the night." I say before I close my eyes.

"Whatever. Fine then. I'll go to sleep too. Party pooper. G'night." He says quietly.

"G'night." I say.

Duncan drapes his arm protectively over my waist, and I snuggle closer to him, inhaling his scent before we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry that I updated late, I just found out that my brother, mom, are camping with a family friend and her son earlier today. The other problem I had was that, at first, Geoff had a different strength, and I currently gave him Trents former weakness as his instead. I had these past three chapters kind of revolving around that for later chapters too. Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about my excuses so on with this AN...

I'm not surprised I got nothing last chapter; I can't even call that excuse of a chapter a chapter. There has been a fair amount of views for my lack of long chapters and action although. I most likely will add more lame filler chapters to make the battle more interesting.

The next chapter should, hopefully, be coming out sometime next week. Everyone please take some of the time in your life to review, follow, and/or favorite this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tdi/a/wt/roti or their characters

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing that's not really swearing. Just words that sound like them or have the same meaning.

_"I'm just stating facts. If we don't train, we won't know how to fight, and we would die. Sorry, but I don't feel like dying at this young of an age. Especially because I just turned 16 a week ago."_

* * *

The Things Love Does To You

Chapter 6: Waking Up/Breakfast Part 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'Oh great. Just fan-ducking-tastic! It's 5:30 a.m. already.'

_Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

'Do I have to do what I did yesterday?'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'I guess I do.'

I did exactly what I did yesterday; I got a similar reaction too.

"Holy crap! What the heck was that for?!" Duncan sleepily exclaimed.

"You know full well... why I did that...; it's the same reason why... I pushed you off last time... but man!... It's not getting old for me yet!" I say while laughing.

"Well it's getting old for me" He mutters.

"Well," I say in a stupid voice and then do a sing-song one, "You better wake up in time to turn the alarm off tomorrow!"

He grumbles, "Whatever." then, he leaves for breakfast.

* * *

**AN:** I had typed this chapter and the next yesterday when I was half-asleep... I was going to stop here, but I just noticed how stupid that'd be. Anyways, to clear things up even though you're smart and can figure it out, 'Waking Up' is the part above the AN while 'Breakfast Part 1' is the part under.

* * *

When I get to the "dining area", I noticed the guys already grabbed a plate full of Eggo waffles and some bacon. Bridgette finally notices me, and we both walk around the food area to find... Well, you know.. food. After we grabbed our breakfast and seated ourselves with the rest of our group, the guys compared our plates, and their jaws dropped. Now, normally if you compared our plates we would have around the same proportion of food. BUT, we all know this isn't normally, so I grabbed the amount of food I would normally have if no one was around; I showed my true love for food. At first, seeing their reaction was hilarious, but now you could literally see their food getting soggy from the saliva in their mouths. I decided to act like I didn't know why they were making a big deal.

"Ick. Close your mouths please. Nobody wants to see all that. I mean, there's no reason to do it anyways."

Trent was the first one to recover, but his eyes were still bigger than saucers.

"Sorry. It's just that Bridgette has a medium bowl full of fruit and a big plate of scrambled eggs while you have a big plate of pancakes and a huge plate of bacon." He says with a hint of amazement.

I smirk and say, "Actually, those eggs are mine too, and you forgot about the boatload of whip cream on top of each pancake and the heap full of strawberries surrounding them. And the best part? They're chocolate-chip pancakes."

"Wow. I dig a chick who loves to eat." Duncan whispers.

Right before I was going to reply to that comment, Geoff interjects with, "So... are you bulimic or something?"

Bridgette gasped and smacked him upside the head. Then, "Oh my gosh Geoff! She isn't bulimic! What would make you think that?!"

"Ouch! Sorry babe. I was just thinking since she's not obese or fat or anything and she eats that much..." He trailed.

I sighed, shook my head and said, "No, Geoff. I'm not bulimic. I just have a high metabolism, and I work out to stay in shape." Then, I smirk at Duncan and say, "And you told me you liked super skinny girls before we went out."

He shook his head and said, "That was way back when almost all the girls were skinny with no butt or boobs, and you were the only girl with those qualities. Minus the fact that you weren't that skinny though."

Trent looked at Duncan and said, "Dude. You seriously messed up right now."

Everyone in the group turned to face me with slight fear in their eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Dang, this chapter sucks monkey balls. I didn't know what to put in here without ruining the next chapter, so this one kinda cut off awkwardly. After this, Breakfast Part 2, and some other chapters come up, we will finally have the departure. If you've read the AN on my first chapter I believe, you will know this is based off a dream I had. I'm just warning you now that some of the later chapters will be straying from it because of the lack of time to dream, and because I woke up without finishing it.

Thank you MEGA DUNCNEY FAN for reviewing my last three chapters. I really appreciate your reviews.

Everyone else please review, follow, and/or favorite this story. They make me feel happy and encourage me to keep going.


End file.
